Yugi My Guardian Angel
by Tea1706
Summary: The title says it all.


When Alyssa was 16 years old. She met two people that would change her life forever. During the summer before tenth grade. Alyssa was at the beach with her best friend Lizzie. When we met Yugi and Yami. Alyssa and Yami were instant friends. When there was something about Yami's smile that stayed with Alyssa forever for the rest of the weekend. We started talking to each other online and then we just clicked. Over the next few months Alyssa found herself falling in love with Yami. She didn't know how it happened. But it did. By dueling season came around, Yami and Alyssa were dating. Going out after dueling. It was a tradition for the best friend to pay and that was Joseph Izick Wheeler. One night Alyssa and the gang was sitting at they table at Good Burger eating chicken fingers. When this short-raven hairedboy walked in and strolled over to our table.

Joey:"Alyssa this is Mokuba Kiaba's little brother"

Alyssa:"Seto Kaiba thee Seto Kaiba"

Mokuba:"Yes the Seto Kaiba president of KaibaCorp."

Little did Alyssa know that was the beginning of the most important friendship that Alyssa had in her life. Alyssa grew to love Yami's smile not to mention that laugh, depend on it to get though some her worst days. Yami made Alyssa laugh, picked up the pieces when her life to seemed to fall apart and manage to keep her smiling. Yami would page Alyssa when our favorite songs were on Magic 106.7. For about a year the three of us spent as much time as we could together.

Yugi and Yami were her life. The eight of us had our ups and downs and at the end of August 1999, Alyssa's heart was broken. Yugi and Yami and the gang were going off to collage. They were going to Enidcott Collage. Alyssa thought she was going to die without them, but it was as bad as she thought. Alyssa's parents didn't mind the phone bill too much so she got to talk to them every day and we talked online too.

They came home every weekend. One weekend night they called from Yugi's Gameshop to tell Alyssa they were picking Alyssa up to go play lazer-tag with them. As much as she wanted to go. She had to tell them no since she had to get up early the next morning.

Alyssa was out the door to the mall, when the phone rang at 7:45. The last person she expected to hear was from Joey, who went with them. Joey sounded kind of shaken up. Tea told Alyssa they were waiting for the game to start when she thought nothing. When Alyssa came home from the mall, Alyssa found out Joey called again right after she left. Alyssa thought, that was odd. So Alyssa called Joey back, and as soon Joey open his mouth.

Joey:"I have some bad news Alyssa. We were all in a car accident tonight on our way to lazer-tag."

Alyssa almost dropped the phone.

This is not happened to me. Not the two people I loved most in the world. Alyssa wouldn't believe it.

Alyssa:"No, Joey I don't believe you, You would have told me when you first called No! You're lying! How could you lie about something like that. I hate you Joey!"

Right before Alyssa hanged up, Alyssa heard Joey yell.

Joey:"I'm coming over there right now...Wait for me..."

Alyssa went downstairs, still shaken and waited by the door. Alyssa expected to see the five of them coming up her stairs laughing how "gullible" Alyssa was. When Joey walked up the stairs alone. Alyssa knew that he was telling the truth.

Alyssa could see it in Joey's face.

Alyssa:"Joey, please tell me Yugi and Yami are okay...They have to be okay! Joey, tell me"

Alyssa didn't know what she was saying. Alyssa couldn't even barely see straight.

Alyssa was crying so hard.

Joey:"Yuge's in the ICU in Domino Hospital"

Alyssa didn't know if Yugi's was going to be okay or not. Joey would tell Alyssa anything.

Alyssa:"And... What about Yami?" No answer. "Joey, tell me he's going to be okay"

Joey got very quiet and looks down.

Joey:"Yuge, didn't make it. I'm sorry Alyssa... I'm sorry. I was going to tell you earlier when I called you before, but I couldn't tell you... not that dhat."

Joey was struggling for words, and Alyssa was struggling for breath.

Alyssa:"No!" [Crying]

Joey pulled Alyssa in his arms and hugged Alyssa and said to comfort her

Joey: Shh Alyssa I'm here shh Alyssa still crying

Alyssa: Sniff, it just won't be the same, if me and the Pharaoh get married. I won't get a cute brother-in-law and Tea with be single again and she would have to date Johnny Steps.

My future Bother-In-Law was dead, Alyssa's boyfriend Yami was in intensive care. It was too much Joey told Alyssa's parents the details. Yugi and Yami had been following Joey and the gang in Yami's ancient past.

Joey:"I guess I lost control of the truck and it cross in with the guardrail flipping over throwing them out, Yuge didn't have his seatbelt on."

Tea had called Alyssa later, on the side of the road with her cell-phone. She told Alyssa that she needed to hear my voice. She needed to know that aleast one person she called was okay. Somehow, Alyssa made it through the night.

Alyssa went to see Yami at Domino Hospital, Tristan told Alyssa the pharaoh will be okay. Yami had a broken cheekbone. But Yami didn't know about Yugi yet. And everyone was worried how to break the news to the pharaoh. Alyssa spent the next few weeks in a daze just going through the emotions. Nothing matters to Alyssa anymore. Alyssa cried herself to sleep every night and even cried through a duel. How do you win a duel without her best friend Yugi not there to cheer her on. Telling Yami about Yugi was the hardest even Yami realize it was true. All Yami was cry and hold Alyssa's hands. Alyssa stayed quiet and the gang told the pharaoh it was a sad moment for all of us. And a life changing one for Yami. It 's is now almost a year and half since Yugi's death. Yami is fine now physically but emotionally we are scared for life. There is part of us that will always have Yugi's name on it.

Alyssa been to Yugi's grave countless times and talks to Yami every night. Alyssa would give anything to have Yugi back. Nothing and No-one will take Yugi's place. Alyssa know Yugi is watching over her. Yugi once promised Alyssa that Yugi would be there for Alyssa in spirit. Whenever Alyssa was in a duel, that Yugi wouldn't let Alyssa down. Alyssa knew that Yami and her know that Yugi will keep that promise forever.

THE END


End file.
